


Secrets

by unmeiboy



Category: AKB48, AKB48 & Related Fandoms, Johnny's Entertainment, Kis-My-Ft2 (Band)
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-11
Updated: 2015-01-11
Packaged: 2018-03-07 02:34:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3157934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unmeiboy/pseuds/unmeiboy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Two drabbles, set after <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/1949904">Crop top</a>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Secrets

"So, the AKB girl. Kawaei-chan." Fujigaya sits down on the opposite side of the table, at first looking a bit like he's going to yell at them. "What she's like in bed? How do you do it with her? Does Nika fuck her too?"  
Tamamori is quick to sit down next to Fujigaya, expression equally serious as he looks from Nikaido to Senga and back. "How would you rate her boobs? On a scale from zero to Yamapi?"

Neither of them answer; they're busy making plans for the weekend, and they're not disrespectful enough to tell them about her anyway.

-

_"We're off on Saturday. Wanna come?"_  
Kawaei is surprised at her own feelings; the text message makes her feel happy, and a little nervous, but not in the in-love way.  
"Those Kisumai guys again?" Juri asks curiously, peeking over her shoulder. "Which one are you dating? Senga-kun?" She doesn't say anything, just sends off a _"sure"_ and waits for a response that comes quickly.  
 _"I'll pick you up and we'll go to Senga's place, then!"_  
"Nikaido-kun?" she tries again.  
"I'm not dating either of them." Kawaei just smiles as she replies; she couldn't possibly tell Juri who is dating who. 


End file.
